


Hunk Log

by vintagemisery49



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A few original characters - Freeform, Diplomat Hunk, Gen, POV Hunk (Voltron), but they're barely there - Freeform, hunk bang, its only t because there are two curse words, most of the others characters are just mentioned until the final scene, video journal format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemisery49/pseuds/vintagemisery49
Summary: "Some of them are kinda cool, but some of them also kinda suck since they’re all like, well I don’t see why I should care about the entire universe when I’m doing just fine,” Hunk said in a high squeaky voice before letting out a huff as he let his arm fall back on the bed, “Like yeah, no duh you throw parties like every week, but a good chunk of the universe is kinda under Galra rule and that isn’t doing “just fine,” ugh I’ve never respected Allura more in my life. It’s amazing how much crap she must listen to while trying to get these dumb planets to join us.”///Hunk is playing the part of a diplomat with Allura on the latest planet that Voltron is trying to get to join the Coalition.





	Hunk Log

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely art featured into go along with this fic was created by Cynth and can be found on her tumblr at https://stainedglassstar.tumblr.com/

There’s static and some muffled banging before it all clears to show Hunk sitting in his bedroom. His paladin armor is still on and it appears that he just came from a mission.

“Okay so it’s-wait let me check,” Hunk said, holding up a finger to the camera before leaning over and looking off-screen at something. “Okay, it’s Day 264 of being up in space. Gosh it’s getting closer and closer to being a year up here; it hardly feels like I’ve been up here that long, although some days it does feel like I’ve been up here for an eternity….”

Hunk pauses for a good thirty seconds before remembering that he’s recording. “Anyway, hey guys. I know you got all of my old video entries that I sent with Mr. Holt, but even though you know I’m okay I’ve decided to keep my journal up. Who knows, maybe soon we’ll be able to start up some connection between us and Earth and I can send you all the entries I make. Also, if I’m being honest, this is one of the few things that helps me keep a level head out here somedays.”

Hunk stops for a second, like he’s straining to hear something before calling out, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

He turns back to the camera with a sheepish smile and a shrug of his shoulders. “Lance apparently needs my help with fixing up his lion up after our last mission-oh wait let me tell you about it cause it was crazy!” Hunk threw his hands up in the air for emphasis before continuing on.

“So pretty much we went down to a new planet, it’s called Fiorharja; it’s a mouthful, right? Anyway we went down there since Allura picked up a distress signal from there early this morning, to make sure everything was okay,” Hunk said as he moved his moved his hand around like it was his lion flying around.

“So we get there right, we’re looking around, we find a nice little village who’s all like we haven’t had any problems lately so we just figure it was a false reading or something when all of a sudden a humongous galra cruiser is like right on top of us,” Hunk brought his hand over his head as he said this, “And we’re just like, aw crap since we left our lions and then we were running back to the lions when boom,” Hunk threw his hands apart in front of his face like an explosion, “These guys in fancy armor show up out of nowhere and start charging towards the galra ship. Mind you, they’re like ants compared to this ship so we’re obviously like, what the hell-I mean heck, are they doing, do they have a death wish or something? But than-“

“HUNK COME ON I NEED YOUR HELP,” came Lance’s voice through the walls.

“I TOLD YOU IN A MINUTE!” Hunk yelled back before turning his attention back to the camera. “So where was I? Oh yeah, right, the crazy knights, so we’re heading towards our lion and they’re running straight for the Galra and we were all like, we need to hurry up before the Galra burn them to a crisp or blow them up,” Hunk said throwing his hands apart to mimic an explosion.

“So we finally get to our lions and are trying to figure out a plan when all of a sudden something hits the Galra ship and blows a big hole out it. So we’re looking around for the castle-ship only to realize it’s actually those guys from earlier. It turns out that Fiorharja is super advanced in technology, like their main city is amazing! It’s honestly one of the most high tech planets I think I’ve ever seen. Even that small village we first landed at had some simple technology that helped them out in their everyday life, it was amazing,” Hunk said, getting a starry look in his eye. “We’re heading back there tomorrow to start treaty talks, and I can’t wait to try and get a look at the cloaking system they have in their main city, cause if I can get it hooked up to the castle-ship than maybe it can go more than four minutes before the particle barrier falls apart.”

Hunk was reaching out to turn off the camera before pausing and quickly drawing back his hand. “Oh I almost forgot, Allura wants to talk to me about-“

“HUNK PLEASE COME OUT AND HELP US!” Lance’s yelled, this time his voice sounded a little farther away than before. “PIDGE IS TRYING HOOK UP SOME OF THAT NEW TECH TO THE CASTLE AND IT DOESN’T LIKE IT!”

Hunk stared the camera down. “I love my friends, but sometimes I worry. Time to go save the castle from self-destructing, you think Pidge would learn after the beeping incident.”

Hunk reached out and the screen went dark.

/////

The screen flickered on to show Hunk in something besides his armor or normal clothing.

“Hey guys,” Hunk said, waving at the camera. “It’s almost the end of Day 265, and as I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m wearing something a little different.” He gestured down to the white tunic with intricate golden colored designs that outlined the edges of the fabric.

 

“There was a vest and jacket that went along with it, but honestly, it got so hot in the meeting room that I had to take them off the minute we left,” Hunk said as he fanned himself with his hand. “Oh right-so we went and talked with the leaders Fiorharja-yeah leaders, they’re some weird mixture of an oligarchy and a monarchy, but more on that later- so we went and talked to them about signing up to be a part of the coalition, and uh, well their response was something that was a little, uh, different from what we normally get.”

Hunk ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions, and let out a sigh. “They don’t really seem that interested in joining us, they said they’ve survived this long without being overtaken by the Galra that they don’t think they need our help. Which honestly, a little rude considering that they have some amazing technology that could really help us out and you think they’d feel a little bit bad for the thousands of galaxies still under Galra control-” Hunk threw his hands up in the air, “-but apparently not.”

“Allura said we’re going to keep working on them since we’re allowed to stay as long as we wish according to the council, which are called the Elite, kind of unoriginal in my opinion but whatever. So tomorrow we’re going back into the capital to “rub elbows” as Allura said, she’s been getting a lot better at using the correct human idioms by the way. Though the other day she did flip a table while talking to Shiro and told him how the “table has been turned,” it was…interesting.”

“Anyway, I promised Lance I would help him train tonight so I better get going. Lots of love as always,” Hunk said as he waved at the camera. “Talk to you later.”

Hunk reached out and a few seconds later the image fizzled away and faded into black.

/////

The screen was still dark, but a loud thump echoed from somewhere in the darkness.

“Crap,” came Hunk’s muttered voice, followed by some beeping noises before finally the picture was restored. He was back in his flight armor.

“Hey guys, sorry about that momentarily bit of nothing, I let Pidge borrow my camera today while I was down with Allura chatting it up with all the politicians of Fiorharja-which I’m totally going to get to that story in a second-because she wanted to use it to record something she’s been working on, a new Rover I think? I’m not really sure what she did but the settings were all messed up when I tried to start recording.”

“Anyway it’s Day 266, yada yada whatever, anyway so yesterday after I finished training with Lance, Allura came to me and was all like, Hunk you know you’re a vital part of the team, and I’m like, yeah I hope so, you need someone to fly the yellow lion. Anyway, long story short, she asked me if I wanted to help her out with getting Fiorharja on our side. Normally that’s Shiro’s job, but uh well, things haven’t been so buddy-buddy between them since Shiro helped Lotor out that one time despite no one else being on board with the idea.”

“So yeah,” Hunk said with a shrug. “I guess that means I’m kinda her right hand guy right now or something. All we did today was go to their meeting and listen in, Allura said it showed our respect towards them or something and apparently tomorrow we’re going out to eat with some of the politicians so they can ask us about how we felt about their policies.”

Hunk suddenly let out a groan. “Crap, I forgot, I’m supposed to be studying their laws and history, crap! Ugh, sorry I think I’m going to have to sign out for tonight, I love you guys,” Hunk said to the camera before reaching out to stop recording. Before the camera turned off Hunk could be heard yelling, “Lance I need your help!”

/////

The camera turned back on to reveal Hunk in a set of matching yellow pajamas that according to him matched the blue ones Lance had, and had been sitting in his closet since his first day on the ship.

He waved sleepily at the camera as he stifled a yawn. He was sitting on his bed and there were a few books that were peeking onto the corners of the screen.

“Hey guys, I almost forgot to talk to you guys today and give you an update. I’ve been super busy today,” Hunk said as he stifled another yawn before he began to count off what he had done that day on his fingers.

“So I was up until like, one in the morning Earth time last night going over all the books Allura had given me on Fiorharja with Lance, at least until he passed out at midnight,” one finger was held out.

“Then I had to leave early with Allura to go talk to this one guy, Frijja is what I think his name was, who is part of the council, he’s like the second cousin of the king who isn’t technically the king but kinda is, man I should probably explain their government system for you before you get confused…..but that’s for another day I guess,” a second finger was raised.

“Then after talking to him about all the different planets that have joined the alliance we went out to lunch with these three other politicians, they have no relation to the kinda sorta king though, it’s all a little confusing but after you read the history on the formation off the government it makes a lot of sense-wait sorry I’m getting off track,” Hunk said, holding up one hand before continuing with his story.

“So pretty much all lunch was for was telling them everything the coalition has been able to do since we were formed. I had to tell a bunch of stories about how we’ve been working on freeing the universe from Zarkon’s hold and all. I don’t think they really like the fact that we have an alliance with Lotor, not that I blame them because honestly I don’t really understand it either, but anyway at the end of the meal we all shook hands and they all agreed on supporting Fiorharja joining the coalition, so a win I guess,” Hunk said with a shrug as he held up a third finger. “Though there’s like forty members on the council so it’s not that great, but at least we have some support.”

Hunk looked like he was about to give his goodbye before suddenly pausing and saying, “Oh I almost forgot, there’s going to be another meeting at the end of the week and both Allura and I are going to make a speech for why they should join, which is why there’s so many books around so I can try and tie in some of their culture or history into it to kinda connect with what the coalition is trying to do, anyway, it was kind of a surprise you know? Like it’s almost always Shiro who gives these kinds of speeches, I mean, he’s kinda like the poster boy for the coalition. According to Allura though team Voltron always needs more diplomats, so this is apparently her training me I guess.”

“Anyway, love you guys,” Hunk said waving at the camera before reaching out to turn it off, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn as the camera cut out.

/////

“Hey guys, man it’s been a rough day,” Hunk said the minute the camera was turned on, flopping back onto his bed so that half of his body disappeared from view.

“Once again today was all about rubbing elbows with the politicians,” Hunk said as he held up his one hand with a single finger up. “And yeah, some of them are kinda cool, but some of them also kinda suck since they’re all like, well I don’t see why _I_ should care about the entire universe when _I’m_ doing just fine,” Hunk said in a high squeaky voice before letting out a huff as he let his arm fall back on the bed, “Like yeah, no duh you throw parties like every week, but a good chunk of the universe is kinda under Galra rule and that isn’t doing “just fine,” ugh I’ve never respected Allura more in my life. It’s amazing how much crap she must listen to while trying to get these dumb planets to join us.”

“So yeah, all day today was going to this one politician’s kid’s party or something to subtly convince them that the coalition is a good idea, but without saying it cause it’s a kid’s birthday party you know?” Hunk said, making a pseudo shrug by holding his arms up enough for the camera to see. “So I’m over there telling Fryjak and Fyra about when we saved the Balmera-did I tell you about that, I mean, I definitely mentioned Shay before, that’s her planet by the way-and they’re just driving me crazy because they keep mentioning how we did this before the coalition and I’m like, yeah but it took us so long to help them out and now if something like that happened we would have so much back-up that we might not even have to show up, so instead of us only being able to help out one planet at a time we’re able to help out numerous ones at once!”

Hunk sat up a bit so the camera could see his face as he said, “Great right? Well wrong apparently!” he cried as he threw his hands up in the air and his face fell out of sight once again.

“Anyway, after listening to them prattle on about what kind of legislature they’ve been able to pass in the past few hundred years without dealing with Galra reign, spoiler it’s nothing that great,” Hunk said, throwing another hand up in the air in frustration, “I managed to sneak off and went and sit in a hallway for a bit kinda wishing I could be out exploring the planet like the others, I mean Pidge has been studying their technology and what she’s shown me has just been amazing! I wish I could get my hands on some of it in hopes of reverse engineering it for the castleship, but instead I’m rubbing elbows with snobby politicians! I’m just so tired of trying to convince these people to do some good for the universe!”

Hunk let out another loud sigh. “But it actually ended up going pretty well because while I was sitting in the hallway feeling sorry for myself this kid came up to and asked me if I knew how to fix this toy of his so I helped him out, and honestly it was the most fun I had all day. And get this, he turned out to be the kid that the birthday party was for and so I think we ended up winning his parents onto our side since according to the kid I’m his new best friend.”

“So I guess it worked out in the end.” Shuffling could be heard and then Hunk was sitting up. “I gotta go and work on my speech with Allura, she wants to go over what we’ve got so far and come up with a “game plan” for what we want to say to them.”

Hunk rolled his neck and an audibly crack could be heard. “Ugh I think I’m falling apart,” he complained as he reached out towards the camera. “Love you.”

/////

“Hey guys, I know that I forgot the day the past two entries but, uh, today is Day 269, and wow, less than a hundred days until we’ve been stuck in space for a whole year. Huh. God, sometimes I forget how long we’ve been stuck up here, the days just all blend together sometimes. I miss you guys so much, sometimes I think about your shop Mom, and wonder if you’ve gotten in any cool cars recently and if you would’ve let me help you out with fixing them. And sometimes, when I start getting tired of eating different flavored goo I think about all the great food you make Tina. And Mona, I’m always thinking about how the girls are doing and if they’ll even remember me when I get back and-and-“

Hunk let out a loud sniff as he rubbed at his eyes. “No, nope, I promised no crying after the first tape.” Hunk took in a deep breath before letting it out.

“So, uh, being a diplomat, it uh, well it kinda sucks most of the time, at least on this planet, but sometimes it’s not so bad, at least that’s what Allura told me,” Hunk said as he leaned forward, putting his elbow on his knee and resting his head in his hand. “Today we met with some more politicians for lunch today, this time they were all related to the kinda sorta king since from what we can tell we still don’t have nearly enough people who are for joining the coalition and apparently the politicians related to the kinda sorta king have more pull, even though according the their ordinances they’re supposed to all have equal power, though we all know that’s a lie, but you didn’t hear it from me,” Hunk pressed a finger to his lips before shaking his head.

“Anyway once again I had to tell “heroic” stories of the coalition, and at this point I’ve made up at least three stories, but they’re so basic that no one would even notice, heck for all we know one of the braches might’ve done it and just didn’t tell us,” Hunk said with a shrug. “But at this point I think I need to come up with some ridiculous story like that a single cruiser from the coalition was able to take down an entire fleet of Galra battle cruisers, or something like that for them to even bat an eye.”

Hunk threw his hands in the air as he continued his rant. “There’s only three days left until we have to give our speeches and it’s decided whether Fiorharja joins the coalition or not, and all I did today was listen to these old aliens talk about all the technologic advances they’ve done, which normally would be the coolest thing to listen to but not when I hear them talk about if we really need their help in defeating the Galra, like it isn’t a big deal that over half the universe is under their control.”

Hunk let out a mangled noise as he buried his face in his hand. “Sometimes I even wonder why we’re still bothering to get them on our side.” He peeked out from his hand. “But then I remember that like ten people were able to take out a whole Galra battleship from the ground with the technology that they have.”

“Man this sucks, Allura told me I should continue “murdering them with kindness,” like I have another plan. I was thinking about maybe suggesting, I don’t know, a meeting with the citizens of the planet or even just go out and meet some and gauge their opinions on their planet joining the coalition. But if I’m being honest it almost looks like the people have no say in their government….but at the same time they obviously have to keep the people happy if they don’t want a rebellion on their hands so they must value the citizens’ opinions. So hypothetically it would be a good idea to set up a sort of meet and greet with the paladins and the citizens to maybe calm any fear or worry about the coalition since Pidge did mention that some of the citizens seem weary of her…..”

Hunk was in deep thought, holding his chin as he stared down at the floor, a plan quickly forming in his mind as he jerked his head up to look directly into the camera. “I think I have an idea, love you guys-talk to you tomorrow.”

Hunk reached out and turned off the camera as he was jumping up from his bed.

/////

The camera turned on at the same time Hunk was throwing himself down on his bed with a wide grin on his face.

“Okay, you guys won’t believe this,” Hunk began, holding his hands out in front of him as he waited for the excitement to build, “But after I got my idea yesterday I went straight to Allura and told her my idea to hold a sort of meet and greet between the citizens of Fiorharja and the paladins. And guess what?” Hunk stared at the camera with closed fists up by his face as he tried to suppress the smile on his face.

“She thought it was a great idea!” Hunk cried, leaning back and bursting his hands open as they flew backwards.

“I’ve spent all day today setting it up. First I had to talk with the council to make sure it was okay with them, spoiler, it took me two whole hours to get an answer for one single question since I had to spend the first hour buttering them up before asking the question and then had to give them a whole presentation on what it would be for,” Hunk said as he once again began to count off what he had done that day on his hand.

“Then I had to ask around for a place to hold the thing, I eventually found this really nice park close to the middle of the city, it had a little pond with this planets version of ducks and fish in in. Oh, the fish had wings, they were so cool! I can’t believe some of the cool things I’ve haven’t gotten to see yet, but anyway-” Hunk said, pausing to take in a breath before continuing.

“So then I got everyone together to go around the city and spread the word, Coran even made some cool flyers to hand out,” Hunk said as he held one up to the camera, in bright multicolored lettering it read “COME MEET THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON AT THE CENTERPLACE PARK!!!!! ALL DAY TOMMOROW!!!”

“I know it’s a little much,” Hunk said with a sheepish shrug as he took it away from the camera, “But it definitely got people’s attention. I have to go to the park early tomorrow and set everything up, and I figured I would get Lance, Pidge and Allura to help me make some food for the event, though I think Allura’s trying to convince Kolivan to let Keith come for the meet and greet or at least the party the next day since according to her “it might make them think they’re special if all the paladins are there,” though let’s be honest, I don’t think Kolivan is going to understand it considering he has like zero diplomat skills.”

“Anyway, I’m actually kinda excited about all of this. I know I was kinda complaining about it before but I love the idea of meeting new people and learning about them. I just kinda hate stuck-up politicians, though I think meeting these citizens will all make it worth it.”

Hunk gave the camera a small smile before letting out a loud yawn. “Awww man I’m getting sleepy, I better make these treats before I pass out. Love you guys lots!”

/////

A new image flashed on the screen, showing Hunk in his normal paladin armor, sitting on his bed like usual. He waved at the camera in greeting, his fatigue easily noticeable in his sluggish movements and the slightly darker circles under his eyes.

“So it’s Day, uuuuh, man I keep forgetting to do this, one second,” Hunk said, holding up a finger as he figured it out in his head, his head tipping side to side, “Day 271, and we only just got back from meeting with the citizens from Fiorharja, which I think went really well.” Hunk said, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them.

“There was already a pretty big crowd when we first got to the park, and as the day went on it just seemed to get larger and larger,” Hunk said, a smile crossing his face as he shifted slightly. “I had been a little worried after some things yesterday,” Hunk said, looking of slightly to the side before his gaze snapped back to the camera. “I didn’t tell you this yesterday but there had been some, uh, mixed responses to our flyers. Some people wouldn’t even take them from us, so we were all a little worried…”

Hunk stared straight ahead as he seemed to lose his thought before snapping back. “But the turnout was great! I met this little girl named Faeja, who according to her is now “our biggest fan on Fiorharja.” She was telling me about me about these chickens she has, well they’re not really like chicken chickens that we’re used to but that’s not the point, but then her mom had to drag her away to go pick up her brother from school.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, lighting up a bit as he raised his head slightly off his hand, “And I met this cool guy named Fyrh who’s in the planet’s equivalent to college for engineering. We talked for like thirty minutes about engineering since I’ve had so many questions about some of Fiorharja’s tech since we’ve got here and then he wanted to know about Altean tech since like, no one has studied it in years and let me tell you it’s a whole mess trying to explain some of the interworking’s of an Altean wormhole generator but I managed until his friends came over and kept bothering him until left with them.”

Hunk covered his mouth to hide a yawn before continuing with his story. “And the cookies I made yesterday were apparently a success even though I made them while half sleep deprived and I had to remake two batches when Pidge accidently put in the space salt in instead of space sugar. A lot of people asked me who made them, and you know I played it cool and was like “Hmm I’m not sure” which is the foolproof way of getting people’s true reviews on baked goods. Unless their heartless and will tell someone to their face that their cookies are terrible,” Hunk said as he got a glazed looking in his eye as he muttered a name that sounded like Tyler.

“Mmm, but anyway,” Hunk said, his eyes focusing again as he continued on, “We think the whole meet up was a success.” Hunk clapped his hands together with a smile. “Now we just need to get through this party tomorrow and then the meeting,” Hunk made a face as he said the word meeting. “I still need to finish my speech, ugh and just when I thought I could sleep in,” Hunk said with a groan as he flopped down onto his bed.

From the bed he raised his hand up to wave at the camera as he said. “Well night, love you guys.”

Hunk let out a loud yawn as pushed himself up off the bed and turned the camera off.

/////

“Sup guys,” Hunk said as the camera turned on and he flopped himself down onto the bed. He was wearing the same fancy outfit from a few days before, this time the golden vest hadn’t been taken off, though it was unbuttoned and his sash was loose. “I just got back from the party and let me tell you, it wasn’t actually that bad.”

Hunk pushed away his bangs that were threatening to fall into his eyes, his headband not on for once. “Like I thought I was going to spend the whole event schmoozing, and I mean, yeah I did have to do some of that, but for the most part it was pretty fun. I mean, Allura somehow managed to convince Kolivan to let Keith come as a BOM representative so it was great visiting him again. Plus whenever I was talking with a politician Lance had someone to pay attention to him.”

“Although,” Hunk said with a pause, putting a finger to his chin in thought. “During one of the times I was talking to some of the council members the not quite prince’s crown mysteriously disappeared.” Hunk’s eyes grew wide as he let out a loud groan. “One second,” he said as he reached out and turned the camera off.

/////

“Okay and we’re back,” Hunk said, now brandishing a silver crown in his hand that he threw behind him on the bed. “Apparently not only did Lance and Keith decided to steal a crown of a politician that we are currently trying to get on our side, but Pidge was in on it too, but you know, it’s fine!” Hunk said throwing his hands up in the air.

“They didn’t even defend themselves, Keith already left when I found Lance but according to him the prince was “a snob” who “didn’t deserve a cool ass crown,” Hunk said, adding the quotation marks with a sigh. “As is I didn’t already know this? Pidge apparently just distracted him while those two snatched it right off his head.”

“Honestly, I don’t think those three could ever be sent off somewhere alone without causing some kind of trouble,” Hunk said with a sigh.

“But other than a small robbery, which the swindled good will be returned tomorrow, the whole thing went great,” Hunk said, shaking his head slightly. “But if I’m being honest, I’m feeling pretty hopeful that these guys will join us, yeah some of them kinda have their heads up their butts but they seemed pretty convinced that joining the coalition is a good thing, at least the ones I talked to anyway.”

“I spent most the night talking to this one younger council member, Flrayah they were pretty cool, and also not part of the royal family which is always a plus. I know they’re definitely on our side at least.”

Hunk let out another sigh. “I’m so ready to give this speech tomorrow and see how this all goes. Wish me luck,” Hunk said, reaching out to turn off the camera. “I love you guys.”

/////

“Oh my god you guys!” came Hunk’s voice as the camera turned back on. Hunk wasn’t even in the shot yet, but he quickly came around from behind the camera, holding his hands out towards it, a wide smile on his face. “You won’t believe what just happened!”

Hunk sat himself down on his bed, without taking a pause as he flew into his story. “So today was the meeting so you know, Allura and I show up, we both have our speeches all ready to go and one of them, well more specifically the like, head council guy, except no one calls him the head since they’re all supposed to be on “equal playing fields,” or some crap but we all know better, but now is not the time to complain about their flawed government.” Hunk said waving his hand at the camera. “So he shows up, his name if Fiorja by the way, and he’s all like, we only have time for one speech,” Hunk said, staring straight into the camera as he threw his hands up in the air. “ONE SPEECH!” he cried.

“The two of us spent hours working on our speeches, perfectly crafting them to sway them in our favor with facts and pure compliments; they built off of each other! But now they wanna tell us we only have time for one! Complete crap!” Hunk yelled as his shook his fist. “So Allura and I were scrambling to figure out what to do, and who was going to speak and whether we had enough time to make a new speech or add to one of ours when they say there’s only like ten minutes until the meeting starts, and we’re the opening!”

“So we’re both freaking out when suddenly Allura like, grabbed my shoulder with an iron grip and is all like “Hunk, you need to be the one to make a speech,” and I’m all like, no way! This is my first time even doing something like this!” Hunk said, throwing his arms around as he told his story. “But Allura is all like, I believe in you, I’ve seen how you’ve befriend these people in only a few days and only a true diplomat can do that, you can do this, and all that emotional encouragement stuff.”

“So pretty much the meeting starts and Allura just pushes me out and is like “you can do this,” and let me tell you, I about freeze and lock up with the speech in my hand shaking cause all our plans have just gone right down the drain and this isn’t what I’ve been preparing for the past week. But then I looked over at Flrayah, you remember them from the last entry, they’re giving me a thumbs up and I’m like, okay, I gotta do this!”

Hunk pumped his fists in the air before it slowly lowered back to his side. “And you know what, I did. I didn’t even read off from the stupid speech I’ve been writing for a week, I just…spoke, you know?” Hunk said as he looked at the camera like he hoped it understood him. “I just talked about everything Voltron has been able to accomplish since creating the coalition, and I somehow managed to remember something from those history books on Fiorharja that I read and talked about how the government of the planet was created in the interest of its citizens, and how based on how many people were outside the building who were all hoping that they would agree to the alliance it looked like the citizens were in favor it…and it-it worked. After my speech they voted, and the entire council voted in favor!”

“So tomorrow is our last day on the planet, and honestly I can’t wait to go somewhere else, though I’m beginning to think Allura’s is going to start assigning me to more diplomatic jobs but, you know, this was actually pretty cool when you’re not getting pushed out in front of like fifty people with no idea for a speech,” Hunk said letting out a sigh before quickly perking up again.

“Oh man I almost forgot, my friend Flyrayah came up to us after the meeting and told us about this transportation device thing that they have on Fiorharja. They said they’d take all of us out to it tomorrow to send something through since apparently it will send whatever you put through it to wherever you want it to go. So it looks like you guys might be getting my tapes sooner than I thought,” Hunk said with a small smile. “We’re a little unsure though if it will actually be able to take our stuff all the way to Earth, but, you gotta have hope for these kinds of things sometimes. Who knows when I’ll be able to send you guys something again. So I’m going to take the risk, and if these past few weeks of journals don’t make it than it’s not that big of a deal, though I hope they do get to guys. I want you to know that I’m doing fine, and that I love you guys, and I miss you so much-“ Hunk paused for a second to wipe at his eyes. “I just don’t want you guys to be always worried about me.”

Hunk sniffed as he began to reach forwards to turn off the camera. “I love you guys, and I hope these tapes get to you.”

The feed cut out.

/////

“Are you ready?” Flyrayah asked. They were all standing at the entrance to a cave into the one of the large mountains that encircled the main city. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge had all brought a small package with them with the intent to send them home. Hunk knew that Lance’s package contained letters to every one of his family members; he had been up all night writing them. Similar to Hunk, Pidge was sending down a video to her parents, although she had just filmed it last night and hadn’t been keeping entries like Hunk. Shiro had chosen to not send anything, surprisingly.

Clutching the wrapped tapes to his chest Hunk nodded and joined in the chorus of “yes.”

“Let us go then,” Flyrayah said as they lead the way down into the cave, it was only now that Hunk learned that apparently the citizens of Fiorharja did in fact glow in the dark, he had read something about an odd chemical in the water that according to the book he had been reading helped illuminate the dark, but he had thought it meant the actual water that would glow.

The four of them all walked down the narrow passageway with Flyrayah giving off an almost light lavender colored light as they lead the way.

The passageway eventually funneled them into a large cavern where in the center sat an arch made of metal with a swirling white vortex in the center. Compared to its rocky and moss covered surroundings, the metal arch stood out, and not just because of the galaxy that seemed to be sitting in the center of it. Hunk was left in awe as he looked at the arch, he was drawn to get closer and study it, but his thoughts were cut off by Flyrayah’s clear voice.

“Our people have used this for years to transport goods and other non-lifeform items to other areas of the universe. I hope that it will be able to take these packages to your loved ones,” they said before they waved them towards the archway.

The trio looked between each other before Hunk gave a small nod, they should do this. Even if they had spent hours last night going over if it was really worth it. He and Pidge had spent a good two hours trying to figure out how the thing could work to no avail. They would just have to trust their guts and hope, just hope, that this would work and send their messages to their families.

The three of them all stepped forward towards the portal; Hunk clutched his package tighter to his chest as they got closer to the vortex. The three of them came to a stop a few inches from the portal and all stared in. Somehow this swirling mass was supposed to get their messages to their families with no coordinates, nothing at all. It was just supposed to know where they wanted it to go.

 

Lance put his package in first and they watched as the vortex sucked it in and it quickly vanished from view with a flash of blue light. He took a step back and Pidge went up next. Unlike Lance who had held his package up to the vortex for it to take it from his hand, Pidge tossed it inside like she was worried it might suck her in too. It disappeared within seconds with a flash of orange light.

She took a step back next to Lance and all that was left was Hunk. Holding his package tightly in his hands he took another step closer to the portal, he could feel the pull of the vortex from where he was standing and it set his hairs standing up. Slowly he lifted the box up to the vortex, and ever so slowly it lifted out of his hand and headed towards the center of the whirling mass. The vortex enveloped his hastily wrapped package in a bright golden light before it was suddenly gone.

Hunk stared at the vortex for a second longer before stepping back next to his friends. He felt Lance grab his hand and looked over to see Pidge had grabbed onto Lance’s. The trio stood before the portal, holding hands as they all hoped that their packages reached their destination, and as they had learned these past brutal months, sometimes all they could do was hope.


End file.
